muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The Muppets' Fan-A-Thon
The Muppets' Fan-A-Thon is a Facebook event from The Muppets Studio as part of the promotion for The Muppets. When the Muppets Fan-A-Thon page reached a "bazillion" likes, users would be offered the chance to get free tickets to advance screenings of The Muppets. The campaign launched on September 26, 2011; and by the end of the month the Muppets' page had surpassed 1-million "likes." Miss Piggy and Jason Segel went on On Air with Ryan Seacrest to promote the campaign. Special promotional videos featuring Miss Piggy, Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, Pepe, Gonzo, Animal, and Sam the Eagle were created for the campaign. Miss Piggy video Piggy facebook.png Piggy facebook 2.png Piggy facebook3.png Piggy facebook5.png Piggy facebook6.png Piggy faceook4.png Piggy facebook7.png Piggy facebook 8.png Kermit the Frog video kbook.png kbook2.png kbook3.png kbook4.png kbook5.png Kbook6.png kbook7.png kbook8.png kbook9.png kbook10.png kbook11.png Fozzie Bear video fozzbook.png fozzbook2.png fozzbook3.png Fozziehook.png fozzbook4.png fozzbook5.png Pepe and Gonzo video gonzbook1.png gonzbook2.png gonzbook3.png gonzbook4.png gonzbook5.png gonzbook6.png gonzbook7.png gonzbook8.png Animal video animalthon.png animalthon2.png animalthon3.png animalthon4.png animalthon5.png animalthon6.png animalthon7.png animalthon8.png animalthon9.png Sam the Eagle video samathon.png samthon2.png samthon3.png samthon4.png samthon5.png samthon7.png samthon8.png samthon9.png Advance screening locations *Albany, NY (Regal Colonie Ctr) *Albuquerque/Santa Fe, NM (Regal Winrock 6) *Atlanta, GA (AMC Parkway Point 15) *Austin, TX (Regal Metropolitan) *Baltimore, MD (Egyptian 24) *Boston, MA (AMC Burlington) *Charlotte, NC (Regal Phillips Pl) *Chicago, IL (Kerasotes Showplace Icon) *Chicago, IL (Regal Webster Pl) *Cincinnati, OH (Regal Deerfield) *Cleveland, OH (Regal Richmond Town SQ. 20) *Columbus, OH (Marcus Cinemas Crosswoods) *Dallas, TX (AMC NorthPark) *Dallas/Ft. Worth, TX (Cinemark West Plano) *Denver, CO (UA/Regal Colorado Ctr.) *Detroit, MI (Uptown Palladium 12) *Fresno, CA (Sierra Vista Cinemas 16) *Grand Rapids, MI (AMC Star Grand Rapids 18) *Hartford/New Haven, CT (AMC Plainville) *Honolulu, HI (Consolidated Wards Stadium 16) *Houston, TX (Regal Edwards Marqe) *Indianapolis, IN (Galaxy 14) *Jacksonville, FL (Regal Avenues 20) *Kansas City, KS (AMC Town Center 20) *Las Vegas, NV (Regal Red Rock 16) *Los Angeles, CA (Regal Cinemas LA Live) *Los Angeles, CA (AMC Burbank) *Los Angeles, CA (Irvine Spectrum 21) *Louisville, KY (Rave Cinemas Stonybrook 20) *Memphis, TN (Malco Paradiso) *Miami/Ft. Lauderdale, FL (AMC Sunset Pl 24) *Milwaukee, WI (AMC Mayfair Mall 18 & IMAX) *Minneapolis/St. Paul, MN (AMC Southdale 16) *Nashville, TN (Regal Green Hills 16) *New Orleans, LA (AMC Elmwood Palace 20) *New York, NY (AMC Lincoln Sq. 12) *New York, NY (Regal E-Walk) *New York, NY (National Amusements Farmingdale) *Norfolk, VA (Regal MacArthur 18) *Oklahoma City, OK (AMC Quail Springs) *Orlando, FL (Regal Winter Park Village 20) *Philadelphia, PA (UA King of Prussia Stadium 16 & IMAX) *Phoenix, AZ (AMC Arizona Ctr. 24) *Pittsburgh, PA (AMC Loews Waterfront 22) *Portland, OR (Regal Lloyd Ctr. 10) *Raleigh/Durham, NC (Regal Crossroads Stadium 20 & IMAX) *Sacramento, CA (Regal Market Sq. 6) *Salt Lake City, UT (Megaplex 14 at Legacy Crossing) *San Antonio, TX (Santikos Palladium) *San Diego, CA (Edwards Mira Mesa Stadium 18 & IMAX) *San Francisco, CA (Century 9 San Francisco Centre) *San Jose, CA (Century 20 Oakridge) *Seattle, WA (Lincoln Sq. Cinemas) *Seattle, WA (Regal Thornton Pl. 14) *St. Louis, MO (Great Escape Gravois Bluffs 12) *Tampa/St. Petersburg, FL (Regal Citrus Park Stadium 20) *Washington, DC (Regal Majestic 20) *West Palm Beach, FL (Muvico Parisian 20) External links *Official site __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:The Muppets (2011) Promotion Category:The Muppets Web Content Category:Muppet Fandom